An Unsuspected Hero
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Ryoga gets sick, life-threatning kind of sick. What will happen when someone who he thought hated him saves his life? Abandoned. I might finish it later, though. Kaito isn't currently in the story yet.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Kaito Fans,

It will be a while before Kaito comes in so be patient!

And also, Ryoga isn't currently involved with anyone, so im not trying to lead you guys on.

"Do you think Ryoga is going to be okay?" Katori asked, worriedly.

"I bet he's fine."Bronk said gruffly."Shark aint the kind to drop down dead."

"I'm worried, though,"Katori said sadly.

"Me too,"Yuma said.

"He said he would be at school, today. We can talk to him when he gets here." Katori said, trying to keep the group hopeful.

"I've never seen him that way before, he seemed so vulnerable when he was like that."

"He was obviously scared, Yuma." Katori said.

"Thats what was so weird about it, Katori!"Yuma exclaimed."I look up to him, but he was so scared he wouldn't let go of me."

What they were reffering to, is when Yuma found Ryoga passed out on the ground in the boys' locker room. Their gym teacher sent him in to get him. When he woke him up, Ryoga didn't even know what was going on. He had wrapped his arms around Yuma, his eyes were enough to break someones heart. The thing that shook everyone is, Ryoga had always seemed so strong, invincible.

All three had met up before school, wanting to see Ryoga the second he walked through the school entrance. After another ten minutes of impatient waited, they heard quiet footsteps walking down the school corridor. Then a thin body with purple hair emerged from around the corner, holding a few books in it's arms.

"Ryoga!" Katori was the first to say anything as she ran up to Ryoga.

"Take cover, Shark!" Bronk warned as he jogged up to Ryoga."Hurricane Katori is headin' your way!"

Ryoga laughed as Katori wrapped her arms around him. "I'm fine,"He said, slightly nuzzling her hair as she hugged him tighter(in a friendly way, their not involved!).

"Okay," She said as she pulled away, sitting him down at the nearest bench."Are you okay? Did you go to the docter?" She asked worriedly.

"I dont know." Ryoga looked down at his books."You guys can come over after school and I'll tell you everything." He said, putting on a fake smile to try to convince them.

"But are you gonna be okay?"Yuma asked as he sat down next to him.

"That depends, Yuma..."

"On what!" He yelled."You're gonna live, aern't you? Thats what we wanna know!"

Ryoga couldn't look at any of them as Katori pulled him against her. He looked at the advanced math book sitting on his lap, deciding there was no easy way to say it."I...d..dont think so...Yuma..."

"Why?"Bronk gasped, getting on his knees infront of the three."Whats wrong, Shark?"

"Relax, man...I'll tell you later...after school..."

"Tell us now, I can ask the principal if we can be exused for today." Katori said, rubbing Ryoga's shoulder.

"No..." The weakness in Ryoga's voice scared them. He put his head on Katori's shoulder."Wait till lunch."

"So you may or...may not live?" Yuma aked quietly.

"Yeah..." Ryoga sat up straight, looking at Yuma."Ask antmore and I'll put off telling you for another week." He said as he leaned back on the bench, closing his eyes.

"Shutup, Yuma!" Katori and Bronk both hissed.

"I'm sorry! I'm worried about him!" Yuma cried.

"Dont worry about me Yuma," Ryoga said firmly.

"B-But!"

"Worry about yourself and Haru and Akari. They're your _family_."

"You're my family ,too."

"Yuma..."Ryoga sighed as he pulled Yuma against his chest, hugging him weakly as Yuma cried into his shoulder.

"You cant die! You cant leave us!" He said, clutching Ryoga tighter. "I look up to you."

"You have Katori to look up to." He said as he pulled away.

"What about me?" Bronk asked.

"I question you, Bronk." He said quietly.

Yuma laughed as he stood up and stretched."You sound like Astral." He said.

"How is Astral, Yuma?" Ryoga asked.

"Anoying as ever."

Ryoga laughed quietly.

"We'll sit with you at lunch, okay, Hun?" Katori said to Ryoga as she stood up.

"Okay..."Ryoa tried to stand up, legs seeming too weak to lift him up.

Yuma quickly put an arm around Ryoga's waist and hoisted him up, glancing at Katori worriedly.

Katori also looked worried. She put her hands under his arms, helping to steady him as he tried to stand on his own.

"Thanks..." He said, embaressed.

"Ryoga are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He said as he finaly found his footing, pushing them away.

"Here, I'll carry you!" Bronk said sarcasticly, putting his arms around Ryoga and lifting him bridal style.

"Bronk!" Katori scolded, but couldnt help but laugh as bronk carried Ryoga around in a circle.

"You-You're hurting me..."Ryoga said quietly to Bronk, deperately trying to get down.

"Oh, sorry, man."Bronk gently set Ryoga on his feet again. "My taxi service not good enough for you?" He asked teasingly as Ryoga gathered his books, which had fallen from his arms when Bronk picked him up.

"Thanks, but I can walk well enough." Ryoga said, a dark blush clearly visible on his pale skin.

"C'mon, lets get to our class rooms before school starts." Yuma said as they started walking down the hall.

Yuma wrapped his arms around Ryoga as they walked, nuzzling his neck. "Ryoga?" He whispered in his ear.

"_What_?"

"I-I really dont wanna ask you this... but I cant wait till later..." He asked, a tear rolling down his cheek and landing on Ryoga's shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"If... you do...you know..."

Ryoga turned his head to Yuma, waiting for him to finish his question. Just then Yuma saw how horrible he looked. His eyes were blood-shot and he had dark circles underneath.

"H-How long... would...would...you-you have left?" He asked, his voice breaking.

Ryoga sighed and put his arm around Yuma's waist, pulling them side-to-side. "A year, at most. Eight months in the hospital on life-support..." Ryoga kept his eyes down, trying to ignore Bronk and Katori who were listening in.

Yuma stopped Ryoga and hugged his best friend tightly. Katori followed suit.

"Guys, I-no, no, nononono! Bronk!" Ryoga laughed as Bronk also joined in.

"We love you, Ryoga," Katori said softly.

"I love you guys, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoga put his books in his locker, pulling out his coat and book bag. He didn't want the day to be over, it meant that soon he would have to tell his best friends that he was going to die from something brought on from when he was young. He cringed at the thought of having to put into words. He gasped slightly when he heard his friends calling to him from down the hall.

"Hey, Ryoga!" They said as they ran up to him, their schoolbags packed and obviously ready to go.

"We can order chinese food and get a movie!" Yuma said happily as he cold as he put an arm around Ryoga's waist.

"Okay..." Ryoga said quietly.

"We can take the railway to your house. We dont know were you live, though." Katori said as they started walking out of the school.

"It's fine, I know were to go." Ryoga said.

"Are you alright, Shark?" Bronk asked.

"I'm really tired..."

"Is...that a side effect?" Katori asked nervously.

Ryoga nodded.

"When we get on the train, tell us were we get off and we can wake you up." Katori said.

"Okay..."

xxxon the trainxxx

The four boarded the train, sitting down in the back.

Katori sat Ryoga down in the seat and sat down next to him.

"Jeez, is he asleep already?" Bronk asked, scooting closer to Ryoga and Katori.

"Huh?" Katori looked at Ryoga, who was laying against the window. "Sweety? " She said gently and shook his shoulder. Ryoga fell limp against Katori, his steady breath blowing her hair lightly. "I think he is." She said as she gently lowered his head onto her lap.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Yuma asked.

"I dont know, I hope he'll be alright..." She said as she gently combed Ryoga's hair with her fingers.

"You know were to get off at?" Bronk asked.

"Yeah."

"He's tired and weak-"

"And not hungry." Bronk added to Yuma's list."He hardly ate anything at lunch."

"_Stop adding it up_!"

Everyone gasped when they heard Ryoga speak.

"Sorry..." They said in unison.

Ryoga tried to sit up, only to have Katori keep him down.

"Lay down, we sid we would wake you." She said gently.

"But-"

"Shh!"

"Yeah, Shark-"

"You too!"

Yuma pouted and looked out the window, waiting for station 4 to come up.

The rest of the ride went without event. Yuma and Bronk kept 'accidentily' elbowing eachother. Katori rubbed Ryoga's shoulder soothingly.

Yuma kept glancing at Ryoga, his worry growing every second he didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Hey, that the station?"Bronk asked.

"Yep."Yuma jumped up before the train stopped."Lets go!"

"Ryoga," Katori gently shook him."Its time to get off."

"..._no_..." Ryoga muttered.

"_Yes_, c'mon." She gently pulled him up with help from Bronk. He sat up tiredly, rubbing his temple. He stood up, his knees shaking.

Yuma was instantly by his side, putting his arm around his waist before he could fall down. When the train stopped, he held onto him as they walked out of the train, Katori and Bronk following behind. Ryoga stumbled slightly when they went down the ramp, Yuma caring grip tightning around his waist.

Katori frowned when she saw Ryoga struggle to keep his footing.

"So," Bronk said as he caught up with Ryoga and Yuma when they were off."Where do we go now?" He asked as he put his arm around Ryoga's other shoulder.

"This way," Ryoga said as he pulled away from the two, walking down the street.

"Hey, wait up! I thought you were tired!" Katori said as she ran to catch up with him.

"I am. But...I just wanna be home."

"How much farther is your apartment?" Yuma asked as he trotted up behind Ryoga.

"Its just down the block...Its kind of small..."

"Thats fine, Bronk can sit in the hallway." Yuma teased.

"Hey! Atleast I _have _meat on my bones!" Bronk relpied sharply but good heartedly.

"Well so do I!" Yuma snapped back.

"You have baby fat." Ryoga laughed.

"Huh?"

"Come here."

Yuma skipped up beside Ryoga."What?"

Ryoga lifted up Yuma's shirt, just enough to see his belly."Baby fat."

"Dat's not baby fat!" Yuma said stubbornly, looking down at his slightly chubby belly.

"Aww," Katori teasingly pinched the roll on his belly.

"Stop!" Yuma put his shirt down, running into the apartment building Ryoga had pointed to.

"C4." Ryoga joked.

They took the elevator up to the third floor were Ryoga's apartment was. When they arrived, Yuma was standing by the door. Ryoga unlocked the door and they walked in. Ryoga sat on the couch, Katori sitting next to him. He leaned on the arm of the chair as Yuma and Bronk say on floor infront of them, waiting expectantly.

"Jeez, do what ever you were planning to do..."Ryoga laughed."I'm taking a nap..."

"What!"

"Guys, give him time." Katori said as she stood up, taking the blanket off the couch and putting it over Ryoga."You sleep for a while, we'll order some food and get a movie started."

"'Kay..."Ryoga said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Guys, I need to talk to you." She said when she turned to the other boys.

"About what?" Bronk asked, scratching his back.

"C'mon, I'll tell you when we get the movie." She said as she turned for the door.

"And the food!" Yuma said as he followed her.

"_Yeah_..." Bronk said as he followed them.

Once they were out of the building, Katori started talking. "You guys have to give him space about this."

"_We are_." Yuma protested.

"No, you're rushing him. Do you think he wants to tell you _why _he might die?"

The two boys were silent, shocked at Katori's rash choice of words.

"You dont know that he's gonna die, Katori..."Yuma said quietly.

"Just give him time, okay?"

"Okay...Hey look! Ming's Garden!" Yuma said as he ran to the chinese take out restraunt.

"We'll get a movie!" Bronk yelled.

"Okay!"

xxxback at the apartment(did'ja notice I skip all the boring parts?)xxx

"Ryoga! I got food! I got food!" Yuma said as he gently shook Ryoga. He had gotten back before Katori and Bronk.

"Hmm?" Ryoga sat up tiredly, pulling his legs against his chest.

"I got food! Katori and Bronk aren't back yet." Yuma said as he sat down next to him.

"Okay..."

"I wanted to spend some time with you...alone before they got back..."Yuma said shyly.

"'Kay," Ryoga smiled at Yuma, taking his hand.

Yuma advanced, putting his arms around Ryoga and pulling his back against his chest.

"Yuma..."Ryoga rested against Yuma.

"You aren't really gonna die, are you?" Yuma asked quietly.

"...probably...I dont know..." Ryoga said quietly.

"Why?"Yuma asked as tears formed in his eyes."You're my best friend!"

"I'll tell all of you Yuma...please be patient, this is really hard..."

"I know,"Yuma cried into Ryoga neck.

"I'm sorry, Yuma." Ryoga said as he pulled away from Yuma and turned to face him. He put his hands on Yuma's cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

Yuma hugged Ryoga tightly, burrying his face in his neck as he cried. Ryoga loosly wrapped his arms around Yuma.

Katori and Bronk opened the door. "Yuma, you could have-Yuma!" Katori ran over to Yuma and Ryoga,"Whats wrong?"

"He's just really upset." Ryoga said as he pulled away from Yuma, inspecting him worriedly.

"Yuma, what did I tell you?" Bronk said as he walked in."Only Katori is allowed to cry like a girl."

"Shh!" Katori said as she rubbed Yuma's back.

Yuma tried to breathe steadily, his breath comming out in strangled gasps.

"Yuma..."Ryoga put his hands on Yuma's cheeks again, using his sleeve to brush away the tears.

Yuma looked into Ryoga's eyes, noticing that he had wet trails on his cheeks.

Bronk kneeled infront of the two, next to Katori.

"It's okay, Yuma," Ryoga said softly as Yuma hugged him again."I'm still here..."

"Please tell us whats wrong..." Yuma said as he pulled away, his tears almost gone.

Ryoga looked away from them, trying to escape the pleading looks on his friends face."Okay, I'll tell you..."


	3. Chapter 3

GOMEN FOR IT BEING SHORT!

Ryoga sighed shakily, looking down at his lap. "I have ALPS...I've had it since I was eight..."

Kotori put her hand on Ryoga's knee."How'd you find out you had it?" She asked softly.

"When my kidneys started failing..."Ryoga muttered. He rubbed his temple. "Thats what I'm having trouble with now...They had to remove one of them when I was nine because it was poisoning me, and..so I was left with one kidney. But now the other is failing too..."

"Yeah, but you can just get a donor!" Yuma said, desperately hoping it would be that easy.

Ryoga smiled, but every one could tell he was obviously in pain."You would need a guardian's permission, to get one. Other wise, you cant get any help beyond pain killers."

"Thats horrible!" Kotori gasped."So they're just gonna let you be sick?"

"There's too many complications to every setback, even if you get past the first." Ryoga rested his head on the arm of the chair.

Yuma pulled Ryoga against his chest. "So, what if you were able to get a donor?" He asked.

Ryoga tried to pull away from Yuma. "Yuma, let me go..."He said quietly.

Yuma sighed, letting him go."What if you were able to get a donor?" He asked again.

Ryoga laid his head on the arm of the couch again. "That's problem in it's self. Kidneys are in high demand." Ryoga laughed hollowly.

"And what if you do get a kidney?" Kotori asked.

"The surgery. Having ALPS complicates things a lot."

"Uh," Bronk scratched his head."Does ALPS stand for something? We're not doctors, Shark."

Ryoga laughed."Ah," He swung his head back." I can bearly say. It stands for _'__Autoimmune lymphoproliferative syndrome'_"

"Da' fuck is that?" Bronk asked.

Ryoga smiled at Bronk, amused by his reaction."It's an autoimmune condition. The docters would have trouble because it's rare and they dont know how to work with a patient who has it."

"What things does it complicate?" Kotori asked sadly.

"Want me to make you a list?" Ryoga said sarcasticly. "Bleeding would be a problem. A regular person would lose a lot of blood, but, again, because of ALPS, my blood wouldnt clot. So I would basicly bleed out..."

"Hey!" Yuma said."Doctors can just keep giving you blood throughout the surgery! I saw it on a tv show."

Ryoga nodded."But I have a rare blood type, and they would have to find someone with the same blood type who would give blood. They dont know if my body would except the blood anyway. They even know if it will except the kidney."

"But..."Yuma hugged Ryoga, his eys watering."You cant leave us, Ryou..."

"I dont want to, Yuma...this isn't my fault..." Ryoga said, hugging Yuma back.

"We know it's not your fault, Ryoga." Kotori said sadly.

"Please, Ryou..."Yuma whispered,"Dont leave us..."

"Yuma, I'm sorry." Ryoga said, pushing Yuma off him.

"But...your only 14..."Bronk said quietly.

"You cant die...I wont let you!" Yuma said stubbornly.

"Yuma, I'm gonna die, you cant change that!" Ryoga snapped back.

Kotori put her head down on Ryoga's knee, her eyes watering. Bronk looked away.

Ryoga closed his eyes, looking away from Yuma's shocked eyes.

Stunned silence settled in the room. No one dared to say a word.

Kotori and Bronk looked up when they heard Ryoga gasp. Their mouths dropped open when they saw Yuma lips on Ryoga's.

hr[giadh[rgiaeroig]erfihgo[ftkgnjo[ugh[qerko0ngb[qoeurbg[gve9irbgv[

damn, i bet i got you REALLY waiting now. to anyone reading my stories; My on-going stories, including DEMON'S LOVE AND ANGEL'S FEAR, TOO YOUNG FOR LOVE?, ANGEL'S LOVE, DOVE AND THE PHYREN, AN UNSUSPECTED HERO, LOVE'S WAYS, and DRUNKEN CONFESSION, might get momentarily postponed. Sorry, but my mom has a growth in her chest(pink ribbon kind of growth) and so i have to support her.


	4. Chapter 4

*the next day*

Yuma sat in his hammock. His math book was sitting on his lap. He thumped his pencil against his unfinished paper. He rubbed his temple tiredly.

Ryoga hadn't exactly, how do you say it?~_enjoyed _the kiss that Yuma had forced on him.

*flashback*

_Yuma leaned toward Ryoga, connecting their lips. He heard Kotori and Bronk gasp._

_Ryoga grasped Yuma's shoulders, meaning to push Yuma off. But Yuma didn't budge. Ryoga's eyes snapped tightly shut. _

_Yuma had-unfortunately-thought Ryoga was responding positively to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ryoga's shoulders. He lick Ryoga's lips slightly._

_Ryoga again tried to push Yuma away. Yuma pushed back._

_Ryoga made a small noise when Yuma pushed against his sore body._

_"Yuma, stop!" Kotori pulled Yuma off of Ryoga when she noticed how he was struggling._

_Yuma pulled away. "R-Ryoga! I'm sorry!" He said when he saw that Ryoga _hadn't _liked it._

_Ryoga didn't say anything. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve vigorously, his eyes still closed. He looked away from Yuma when he finaly did open his eyes._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Are you okay, man?" Bronk asked._

_Ryoga nodded._

_Yuma got off the couch. He grabbed his jacket and book bag, running out of the small apartment._

*end of flashback*

Yuma sighed shakily. He dropped his homework on the floor and laid down on the hammock. He put his arms behind his head.

Ryoga had still sat with him at lunch that day. He had sat across from him. He didn't say anything, he just stared Yuma in the eye. Kotori had sat next to Ryoga and Bronk had sat next to Yuma. Nobody had talked. Yuma and Ryoga had kept their heads down, avoiding eachother.

His cell phone vibrated. He flipped it open and answered. "Hello?" He sad drylt.

"Yuma?" He heard a quiet voice.

"Ryoga?" He asked, a little surprised to hear from him.

"Yeah...are you okay?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was worried about you today...you weren't talking to anybody..."

"I geuss I was just a little embaressed..."

Ryoga laughed weakly."So was I." He said.

"I'm sorry about that..."

"It's fine, Yuma. You're still my best friend."

"Thanks..."

"Do you need me to come over?"

"Why?"

"I think we need to talk. Alone and privately this time."

"It's a little late, don't you think?"

"No."

Yuma laughed quietly. "Okay."

"I'll see you in a few."

"Kay." Yuma hung up. He was glad Ryoga still wanted to be his friend.

About 15 minutes later he heard a knock down stairs. He jumped out of the hammock and ran down stairs. He threw open the front door.

Ryoga stood there, his arms wrapped around his abdomen.

"Hey," Yuma pulled Ryoga inside and closed the door. He hugged Ryoga tightly. "Thankyou for not being mad at me." He said quietly.

"It's fine...you're hurting me, Yuma..." Ryoga said, squirming weakly.

"Oh, sorry." Yuma pulled away. "Are you sore?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

Yuma nodded. "C'mon." He started walking back to his room.

Ryoga walked behind him.

Yuma sat on his hammock, inviting Ryoga to sit next to him. Ryoga sat down next to Yuma.

"What did you think we have to talk about?" Yuma asked.

Ryoga shook his head. "I don't know...I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thanks, I'm glad to see you're hangin' in there."

"Mm hmm..." Ryoga coughed.

"Are you okay? Do you want some water?" Yuma asked, putting his hand on Ryoga's shoulder.

"I'm fine..."

"Can...can I hug you?" Yuma asked. He felt so stupid for asking Ryoga if he could hug him. Especially after the mess he had created over the weekend.

"Sure...just don't try to lock lips with me." Ryoga said good-heartedly.

"Sure thing." Yuma hugged Ryoga. He ws aware that Ryoga was sore, so he was careful.

Ryoga hugged him back.

Yuma was grateful Ryoga didn't pull away right away. Yuma held Ryoga closer to him. "Your cold." He said, pulling away.

"I am?" Ryoga touched his pale cheek.

"I'll get you a sweatshirt." Yuma said, jumping up.

"N-No..you don't have to-"

"It's no problem, Ryou."

"Thankyou..." Ryoga said quietly. "Yuma?"

"Yeah?" Yuma asked, pulling a dark blue dual carnival sweat shirt out of a drawer.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Yuma walked over to Ryoga, handing him the shirt. "U-Um...spur of the moment." He said.

"I know when your lying, Yuma."

Yuma sighed. "I thought it was obvious." He said quietly." I love you..."

"Love?" Ryoga asked, surprised. He thought Yuma had had only a mere crush on him.

"Yep." Yuma put the sweat shirt on Ryoga, since he was making no action to do so himself.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Yuma..." Ryoga said quietly.

"It's okay, I know you don't love me." Yuma said.

"Don't say that," Ryoga said."I do love you. Just...not like that." Ryoga added.

"Okay...I'm glad just to have you as a friend. You're an awesome person." Yuma said, hugging Ryoga again.

"You're an awesome person, too." Ryoga said, hugging Yuma back.

Yuma hugged Ryoga a little tighter, nuzzling his neck.

Ryoga felt this. He didn't tell Yuma to stop. He felt bad enough that he didn't love Yuma back.

Yuma hesitantly kissed Ryoga's neck. When Ryoga didn't pull away, he advanced. He started to suck on Ryoga's neck, running his hands up and down his sides. Yuma gently pushed Ryoga down onto the hammock. He sat on Ryoga's pelvis.

"Please be careful..." He said.

Yuma nodded, smiling happily as he kissed Ryoga's lips.

Ryoga closed his eyes as Yuma's tongue entered his mouth. He felt Yuma's hands on his hips. Ryoga was always one to give on to guilt. He felt horrible for not loving Yuma back. He could atleast let Yuma do this.

Yuma wrapped his arms around Ryoga's shoulders.

"O-Ow..."

"Sorry," Yuma kissed Ryoga's nose. He went back to Ryoga's neck. He licked it up and down.

Ryoga swallowed uncomfortably. He didn't like these kind of things. He didn't like reading about it, he didn't like watching it on TV and he didn't like participating in it.

Yuma sat Ryoga up, hugging him even tighter as he sucked on his throat. Yuma thought Yuma was perfect in every way. He was so happy to be able to kiss Ryoga.

Ryoga whimpered as Yuma got rougher with him.

Yuma started to grind their lower regions together.

"Ow...that hurts, Yuma..." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Yuma kissed Ryoga's lips as he wrapped Ryoga's legs around him. Yuma thrusted against him gently, trying not to hurt Ryoga.

Ryoga didn't like what he was feeling, but he moaned for Yuma. He felt Yuma's fingers in the waist band of his pants.

"Yu-Yuma..."Ryoga wiggled away from Yuma. He got off the hammock.

"Okay, okay, I won't go so fast." Yuma said also standing up. He hugged Ryoga comfortingly.

Ryoga didn't want to do it at all."Thanks..."

Yuma put his hands on Ryoga's cheeks. "What happpend to 'I don't love you that way'?" He asked.

Ryoga didn't say anything. "I need to go." He said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. You can keep the sweat shirt." Yuma said, hugging Ryoga again.

"Thank you..."

Yuma pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Ryoga shook his head. He kissed Yuma on the lips.

Yuma eagerly kissed back.

"O-Ow..." Ryoga whimpered when Yuma grasped his arms.

"Sorry...I'll walk you out." Yuma said, leading Ryoga downstairs.

"Bye," He said when they reached the door.

"Bye,"

eirtgwe[rngv[4iovn4[ubv[

*angery Kaito fans pounding on door*

*me, whimpering in the corner* I'm working on it! I'm working on it! Be patient!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is shorter because I have a servy for you guys.

xoxoxoxo

Ryoga sat down at the lunch table, setting his book down in front of him.

"Hey, Ryoga." Kotori said sitting down across from him, relieved to see him another day. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine." Ryoga smiled, opening his book.

"You're not eating?" Kotori asked.

Ryoga shook his head. "I'm not really supposed to eat very much."

"Why not?" Kotori asked.

"My body can't handle it anymore."

"But...won't you get thin and weak?" Kotori asked worriedly.

"It won't matter if I'm gonna die, anyway." Ryoga said, regretting it as he looked up at Kotori, who was about to shed tears any minute.

"Kotori..." Ryoga said as he stood up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry," He said as he hugged her gently.

Kotori hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. "Don't talk like that..." She said shakily. "Please..."

"Yo, Tori," Bronk asked, sitting on the other side of Kotori. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

Ryoga shot him a look that said _HUSH _before looking down at Kotori. "Stop crying." He said gently.

Kotori pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry...It's just the thought of losing you..." She hugged Ryoga again, not crying quite as hard as before. "It breaks my heart that you're so young..."

"Uh, Shark?" Bronk asked.

Ryoga looked at him as Kotori straightened her self out.

"If she's being sappy, she must be okay."

"Bronk!" Kotori said, smiling.

Ryoga stood up and went back to sit across from them. He opened his book and tried to find his page.

Yuma sat down beside him happily. "Hey!" He said, immediately digging into his food.

"Yuma, stop eating like such a pig!" Kotori said.

"Stop nagging." Yuma said through a mouthful of food.

Kotori huffed while Bronk just smirked.

Bronk, Kotori, and Yuma ate in silence as Ryoga read. Yuma didn't notice Ryoga wasn't eating until he finished his own food. "Did you eat already?"

Ryoga shook his head.

"Why not?"

Ryoga sighed and rubbed his temple tiredly.

Kotori giggled and said "Just don't worry about it, Yuma."

"Well," Bronk stood up, gathering his leftover food and trash. "I gotta go catch up on some late work." He said.

The group said bye as Bronk walked away.

"Aww!" Yuma groaned and plopped his forehead onto the table. "Can it, Astral!"

Kotori shook her head as Ryoga just ignored him.

Yuma turned his head to Ryoga, who was still reading quietly. Yuma poked his arm, boredly.

"Stop."

_poke_

"Stop."

_poke_

"Stop."

_poke_

"Stop."

_poke_

_thwack_!

"Oww!" Yuma rubbed the top of his head were Ryoga had wacked him with his book. "Bro!"

...

...

...

_poke_

"Yuma, stop." Ryoga said firmly.

"What's the magic word?"

"_Stop_, or I'll deck you."

Kotori burst out laughing, milk spraying from her nostrils.

Yuma rolled his eyes but stopped anyway. He quietly put his arm around Ryoga's waist.

Ryoga inwardly winced. 'Not here...' He thought desperately.

Yuma looked at him and smiled. "Do you wanna come over to my house today?" He asked.

Ryoga swallowed the _absolutely not _that bubbled in his throat and said "Sure."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay, I have a bunch of story ideas saved onto my computer, but I don't want to type them. If someone requests an idea, however, I will post it. So here are my fics from YuGiOh Z, if you want me to type one of them, tell me which one in a review. I'm posting this on my 5 ongoing YGO Z stories, so there needs to be three requests per idea if I'm going to type it up. This way, I have more time to work on stories like this one that people are actuallly reading.

X,X,X,X,

Broken Doll-Kotori getting raped, explicit

Camping- RYOGAxYUMA Yuma teaches Ryoga how to swim.

Curiosity- KOTORIxASTRAL lime

Not 666, but 96- BLACKMISTxASTRAL Black Mist attacks Astral, may or may not be explicit

Soulmate- RYOGAxYUMA lime

Tonight- RYOGAxYUMA lemon, Yuma's POV

I just realised, I can't really wright anything decent.


End file.
